disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disgaea 4 Weapons
List of Weapons Fist Fists function the same as in previous games. They often move enemies from their original position. The Bouncer class specializes in Fists, and they are considered to be the best weapon for the Ninja class. Main story characters Fenrich and Axel also specialize in Fists. *Libra Pasio is a DLC skill obtained by downloading the Necromancer class. *In the PS Vita remake, A Promise Revisited, certain unique characters (Fenrich, Adell, Axel, etc.) can learn Libra Pasio naturally at level 1500. Swords Swords appear again in Disgaea 4, but no longer cost high amounts of SP and are capable of doing good damage to multiple enemies at a time, making them one of the most common weapons used. The main character Valvatorez uses swords with maximum efficiency, although he can also use spears to a certain degree. Fuka can also use a sword, although she is better suited towards an Axe. The best sword is the Baal Sword; however, a free Baal DLC will net you the better Great Baal Horn. The weapon trainer states that the sword is a beginner's weapon and is highly recommended if you can equip it. Main story character Desco can Magichange into a sword, while Post-Game characters Laharl and Zetta also use swords. *This skill can only be unlocked/learned naturally by the DLC Medic Class and Tyrant Valvatorez. Reincarnation/Chara World is the only way for any other character to learn it. *In the PS Vita remake, A Promise Revisited, certain unique characters (Valvatorez, Zetta, Ash, Krichevskoy) can now learn Wings of Fire naturally at level 1500. * Spears Spears function the same as their Disgaea 3 counterparts. They often hit enemies surrounding the user and move him/her from their original position. The Post-Game character Etna primarily uses spears. Valvatorez can also use spears, but he's better at using swords. *Baraqijal is a DLC skill obtained from downloading Pirohiko Ichimonji. *In the PS Vita remake, A Promise Revisited, Etna can learn Barqijal naturally at level 1500. Bow *Barrage Boomerang is a DLC skill obtained from downloading the DLC Medic class. *In the PS Vita remake, A Promise Revisited, Flonne (Fallen Angel) can learn (9) naturally at level 1500. Gun Guns in this installment are, like their versions from the previous installment, split-stat weapons reliant on both HIT and SPD. However, their skill-set has been neutered compared to their predecessors. Damage-wise, they are the weakest weapons in the game, and have no native Skills beyond the Power Level of C. However, Gun skills have much longer ranges compared to Disgaea 3; half of them have ranges up to 6 panels. Vulcanus and Asagi primarily use guns, while Kurtis can Magichange into one. *Quick Shot is a DLC skill obtained by downloading the Necromancer class. * In the PS Vita remake, A Promise Revisited, certain unique characters (Artina, Asagi, Pleinair) can learn Quick Shot naturally at level 1500. * Axe *Honest Woodman is a DLC skill obtained from downloading Pirohiko Ichimonji. * In the PS Vita remake, A Promise Revisited, Fuka can learn Honest Woodman naturally at level 1500. Staff Monster (Physical) Monster (Magicial) Category:Disgaea 4 Lists *